Glee here we come!
by The Sea's Wings
Summary: Self-insert fic! AU! Grace and Bella, two English teens transferring to the US, join McKinly and join Glee – the consequences were nothing like they expected. Eventual PuckXOC and MikeXOCXRachel Quinn and Finn Bashing!


**Title:** Glee, here we come!

**Summary:** Self-insert fic! AU! Grace and Bella, two English teens transferring to the US, join McKinly and join Glee – the consequences were nothing like they expected. Eventual PuckXBella (Bella is .Rain) and MikeXGraceXRachel (Grace is moi) Quinn and Finn Bashing!

**Rating:** K+

**Warning/s:** Swearing, self-inserts, crack humour and Quinn + Finn bashing galore!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

It was a peaceful day in McKinly High School – as peaceful as a school with bullying problems could be – students were in their classes, very few people were bunking off classes, the sun was shining, the weather was warm, the birds were singing, two girls were wondering down the corridor...

"How the hell did you manage to get us lost in such a small school?" One of the two wondering girls, a brunette at 5'3", hissed at her taller friend, who happened to be blond.

Blond in both manners.

The blond, who towered over her friend at 5"6, looked down at the map in obvious confusion.

The brunette sighed, irritated, and snatched the map from the blond's hands and looked for their current location.

The brunette, Bella Jane Smith (a.k.a .Rain), tucked her extremely long, dark and straight hair over her shoulder, her bright blue eyes glared down at the map behind her black framed glasses. Her choice of clothing was a grey and red plait skirt, black shorts underneath, black studded boots, a black hoodie with the words "Queen bitch" sprayed over the back in bright red, bold lettering did little to hide her generous chest.

The blond, Grace Rosalie Walker (a.k.a moi), crossed her arms and pouted, her flowery maxi dress hid all of her legs (minus the ankles) in a waterfall of oranges, pinks and yellows, her hair was loose and reached mid-shoulder blades, the fine hair fell down her back in numerous waves and shone in the light. Her fingernails were worn and torn down, her dainty, extremely pale skinned feet were hugged by dark pink sandals that matched her dress and her toe nails were painted a bright, glittery pink.

Both looked like complete opposites of the other, but what made them stand out the most was their accent – an English accent known as Bristolian, it made them miss out most of their 't's.

"Well it's not like your sense of direction is any better!" Grace retorted to Bella, which earned her a jab in the side, making the taller girl squeak.

Bella smirked as the blond pouted even more; her friend was too ticklish for her own good.

* * *

><p>Eventually, the British girls found the way to their first class – they missed homeroom – and settled into their maths class, and both were bored out of their minds, many students sent them curious looks but no-one spoke as the teacher droned on.<p>

A note hit Bella's desk when the teacher turned and, turning to a grinning Grace, Bella opened the note.

_**Do you think we should force-feed our maths teacher mouse shit for a laugh?**_

Bella merely sighed and rolled her eyes, she was far too used to her friend's crazy antics. She wrote back.

**Where would we get them?**

The response was quick, Grace's handwriting was, as usual, simple but confidently written – very smooth and readable.

_**How should I know? How about we use those laxatives and put them in the teacher's drink?**_

Bella had to force herself not to smirk – the idea was VERY tempting.

**Maybe, but do it at lunch or something, we can't now without being found out.**

The blond's response was once again swift.

_**Donkey's balls!**_

Bella snorted.

* * *

><p>Luckily for both girls, Maths ended soon after their little note passing.<p>

"Did you see that tall Asian guy – Chang something – he was soooooooo cute!" Bella snorted for the second time that day. "What? He was!"

"You're always commenting on whoever's hot," Bella told her friend Grace, who grinned sheepishly. She almost rolled her eyes when her taller, blond friend eyed some brunette's legs, said brunette wore short skirts and seemed to dress like her grandmother on the top half.

She also had a big nose.

"Hey Bella, I think you're in competition for the school midget," that rather blunt response earned Grace a poke in the ribs, who in return poked Bella's boob. Grace made it no secret she was bi, she didn't care if people didn't like her for it, if they didn't like her, then they could fuck off.

Both girls had a similar attitude, hence why they got along so well, that and Bella WASN'T a homophobe helped, nor did she feel awkward when Grace occasionally flirted with her – she just didn't care, besides Grace meant nothing by it, she flirted with most of her friends.

The ones they left back home.

Bella frowned and, noticing, Grace decided to distract her.

The petite brunette jumped when she felt Grace pinch her ass, she sent a dead panned look to her friend who merely grinned like a Cheshire cat and giggled. "What? You have a nice ass."

Bella rolled her eyes and walked on ahead to the cafeteria, only to stop at the notice board when one recruitment in particular caught her eye.

"What cha lookin' at?" Grace asked as she peered over the brunette's shoulder. "Glee? Wanna sign up?"

"You do realize we'll get slushied, right?" Bella reminded her friend, who once again grinned like a Cheshire cat and pulled an umbrella out of her purse. "Ok then, let's sign up."

Both signed up and with Grace making a reminder on her phone, they left to eat their packed lunches outside.

* * *

><p>"What're you gonna sing at the try-outs on Wednesday?" Grace asked before taking another bite of her chocolate and garlic sausage sandwich, Bella shivered and averted her eyes.<p>

If there was one thing Bella never got used to, it was Grace's weird eating habits.

"No idea," the brunette replied as she shifted, making her position on the grass more comfortable. "You?"

"Probably 'We are' by Ana Johnsson, what better way to make an impact, besides singing 'Fuckin Perfect' by P!nk," Bella did her best to pay attention as Grace started rambling. "Cause by saying that, it kinda gives the idea that you're dedicated AND understand the hardship of being in Glee and the hardships others go through, it's kinda like being the teacher's pet all in one move – know what I mean?"

"Yeah," _I think._

"Cool," Grace muttered before she took another bite of her sandwich, she blinked and titled her head sideways slightly as she spotted two jocks and a few cheerios staring in their direction, one particularly sexy guy with a Mohawk was watching Bella intently, much to the blond's amusement.

"Possible stalker at 2 o'clock!"

Bella furrowed her brow before looking over her shoulder and she looked at the guy with the Mohawk and she blushed slightly before turning back to Grace. "He could have heard you, ya know..."

"So? Men come and go, besides, most American, Rural jocks from what I've been told are jerks," Bella shrugged and glanced over at the guy in the Mohawk, who was now staring wistfully at a blond cheerleader who was practically in one of the tallest jocks' lap and her face turned into a scowl.

"You're right," she murmured but Grace didn't hear her as she tucked into her large slice of chocolate cake.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 days later...<strong>_

The News was all over the school by Thursday – Finn Hudson, the quarter back, had joined Glee. But he began to wonder if it was worth it, even to get out of trouble with drugs.

Most of the school's social outcasts were there – the divas, the only openly gay kid, the new English girls (the one in bright flowery clothes, he was sure belonged to a mental hospital), the Goth Asian girl and two nerds (one girl who wore clothes like a grandma and had a big nose, and a guy who dressed like, well, a geek).

Finn knew he was doomed the moment he walked through the door.

Grace eyed the Quarter back who looked around in morbid curiosity and clasped Bella's hand and whispered to her; "Something's not right about him."

"How?" Bella asked, although she was sure she knew the answer.

"He's all tense – like all those stereo-typical jocks, he feels awkward and doesn't like it here."

The brunette squeezed Grace's hand reassuringly. "Try not to get worked up about it."

The blond English girl had been bullied in her younger teen years by the English version of Jocks and Cheerios – she still felt suspicious of them and she found it hard to be pleasant towards them, Bella however would just kick the ass of whoever attempted to bully her.

Grace leaned her head on Bella's shoulder who didn't protest in the slightest and squeezed the blonde's hand gently to reassure her, she could feel more than see Grace's small smile and Finn's horrified and fascinated stare.

"Alright guys!" Mr Shue, a tall-ish man with curly light brown hair called out. "Thank you for coming! I have a song planned for us to practise," he passed out the music sheets that seemed to magically appear in his hands.

Grace looked over the sheet and frowned slightly and whispered to Bella; "I recognise the lyrics, it's an old song my dad listens to, and he only listens to 60 to 80s music."

Bella snorted; "We're gonna have eggs thrown at us."

The blond girl grinned. "Luckily I brought my umbrella."

The blue eyed brunette pouted, she noticed the other brunette with the large nose fidget as she listened in on them. "What about me?"

"Oh I'm sure you'll be able to use me as a shield, you're definitely small enough," that remark earn Grace a poke in the ribs, who yelped, interrupting Mr Shue.

"Mr Shue?" The brunette with the big nose – Rachel – called out, not even waiting for a reply from him. "Some of us don't seem to be taking Glee seriously."

"Glee's just a club," Grace hissed, annoyed that Rachel put her in the spot light. "Something fun for people to do – no-one enjoys things that are too serious."

"Whoa, whoa, break it up!" Mr Shue called out. "Please Miss Walker, I understand it's your first week here, but both of you need to realize that picking fights isn't tolerated."

Grace was tempted to mention the incredibly bad homophobic bullying and because nothing seemed to be done about it, she couldn't take him seriously, but thought better of it – getting teachers on your side was important in a High School if you wanted even a slight chance of surviving.

"Sorry about that, Mr Shue, Rachel, just being an over sensitive English girl," she laughed sheepishly.

Another tactic – always apologise for something, even if it's not your fault. It makes people think you're nice and they're more likely to help out a nice person than a bitch.

"It's no problem," Mr Shue smiled as he spoke – it was nice to have such polite students for a change.

Bella almost snorted – typical Grace, always trying to keep on people's good sides.

It didn't surprise the punk rocker when her flowery friend often got Slytherin as her House on Harry Potter quizzes – she could be very sly, manipulative and vindictive when she wanted to be. Bella was more of a Gryffindor, she'd rather fight someone than play emotional games to get back at people.

Both girls were not people you wanted to get on the bad side of.

Grace was also a person you did not want to talk to about anime and Harry Potter – that girl was obsessed. Bella was currently obsessed with "The Breakfast club", but not to Grace's point where she could talk about it for hours and complain about "Mary-Sues".

"Mr Shue, we can't sing songs like this!" A rather plump, young, black woman by the name of Mercedes called out – both the English girls noticed that Mercedes wore clothes similar in design to Grace's young sister. "We'll be even more unpopular!"

"You guys already get Slushie facials," Bella pointed out. "And get thrown into the school bins, there's nothing more they can do to make your life worse." That did little to comfort any of them, and more than anything, it made Finn even more worried about his reputation.

"Guys please!" Mr Shue called out. "Focus!"

Grace whispered to Bella; "Ten bucks says that the Jock's gonna squeal and run out in 10 minutes."

The brunette snorted; "Make it 5 minutes."

* * *

><p>By the end of the day Grace and Bella had gotten their first slushie, or rather, Grace's umbrella got it's first slushie facial, and Bella proceeded to whack the offending jock with the poor, abused umbrella.<p>

The Jock had ran away with a bloody nose before more damage could be done by the enraged brunette, with her blond friend still grinning like a maniac and preparing to give her a high-five.

"Nice save sweet cheeks," both turned to see the hot jock with the Mohawk from earlier in the week, he was obviously addressing Bella but it was Grace who blushed, the brunette looked bored – she didn't like Mohawks.

"Name's Puck," the guy introduced himself with a smirk and Grace giggled before linking arms with Bella, who continued to look at him with indifference.

"Sorry hun, I'm bi, and I prefer girls, plus, Bella here's spoken for," she grinned at the mohawked teen's flabbergasted face and she dragged the tiny brunette away as she laughed like a loon – it was way too much fun to tease American men.

"Smooth Grace, real smooth," Bella dead panned, making the blond giggle more.

"Well, I know you're not into the Mohawks and all that jazz, so I decided to save you," Grace defended with a smirk of her own.

"By saying that we're a couple?" The blue eyed brunette said with a raised eyebrow.

"Might as well go out with a 'bang' if we're stuck here," Bella sighed and rolled her eyes, she gave up on trying to understand her friend's logic long ago, the last time she tried she ended up with a migraine that lasted for three days in a row.

"Whatever," the brunette replied. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"Well, I have work at 6, so... how about we try practising a duet?" Grace suggested; she was never subtle about what she wanted.

"You really want us to sing Ana Johnsson, don't you?" Bella asked, it was more rhetorical than a real question.

"Hell yeah, 'Coz I can' specifically, for when a guy (or girl, for me anyways) pisses us off and we want to embarrass them publically." Sometimes Bella felt sorry for the poor bastards/bitches that piss off Grace.

* * *

><p>"<em>I could be, anything you want me to be," <em>Grace's softer, more sweet voice echoed in the kitchen, and Bella sent her an irritated look before she did the next line.

"_Cook you nice dinners, and gently rub your feet,"_ the brunette's voice was slightly raspy and surprisingly deeper, perfect for rock songs like Ana Johnsson's 'Cuz I can'.

"_I could be the perfect wife, and be your slave for life,"_ Grace sung, but much more passionately.

"_But I won't, no I won't!"_ Bella started getting more into the song, it brought back memories, bad memories of when she was in a bad relationship with a guy called Ronan who had been nothing but a manipulative douche bag who couldn't handle getting his own way.

The young, blond teenage woman grinned as she and Bella continued to sing.

"_I could be the sweetest thing, you think you've ever seen," _Grace sang, specifically thinking of one of her exes who messed around with her feelings simply to help him get over HIS ex.

"_Wearing skimpy clothes, all to fulfil your dreams,"_ Bella sang, her voice now more powerful as she got into the rhythm.

_We're sooo gonna show up the others in a duet. _Grace thought with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now peeps, tell me what you think!<strong>


End file.
